Sirens
by Fanny chan
Summary: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!
1. Sirens! Are they dangerous?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Hello! I decided to write Slayers fic once again after my very, very, extremely long break from Slayers fics!!

Amelia: *starry-eyed* Will I be a heroine of justice, the main character.

Fanny chan: Maybe. *muttering* In your dreams.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Sirens! Are they dangerous?

Xellos arrived in a small peaceful island. A resort island to be exact. It was bustling with activity. Xellos walked to a nearby market place. Creatures of all sorts and items of all kind were on display. He smiled as he walked about until he saw a mermaid at the very edge of the waters, eyes expressing sadness.

Xellos, astounded by her beauty, made his way slowly towards her. The mermaid turned, showing her clear eyes. On seeing Xellos, she eyed him pleadingly and muttered. "The sirens must be saved, they have been mistaken…" Xellos looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?" The mermaid glanced up at Xellos, snapping out of her trance.

"I'm Filia, the mermaid of this island. An outsider I persume?" at Xellos nod, Filia continued. "You must have not heard the lastest news about the sirens." Her voice trembled a little as she said "sirens". She glanced up. "Do you know what's a siren? It's hasa body of a human with additional bird wings." At this moment, screams could be heard from a nearby cliff.

Xellos blinked curiously. "What's that?" he asked. "Trouble," was Filia's reply as she snapped her fingers and they both disappeared.

A small group of perople gathered at the edge of the cliff. Xellos, who was teleported by Filia, frowned, trying to peer over the heads of the crowd. "Levitation," he muttered and began to rise. He spotted Filia, in the pool of water below the cliff, staring worriedly at the scene before him. He could faintly make out a figure in the distance along with a ship. The figure flew across the ship.

Xellos floated down towards Filia. "What are those?" he asked. "Sirens. They're really beautiful and kind actually. I have a few sirens as friends. One of my friends is unlike the rest. She has a larger human couterpart. She is a little temperamental. She is also not as beautiful as the rest of the sirens, however, I can still tell she had an inner, deeper beauty."

Xellos merely nodded and slowly walked away, bidding a soft goodbye to the mermaid as the ship, attacked by the siren, slowly sank beneath the watery depth of the ocean.

Xellos arrived at the hotel he was staying. It was a magnificent hotel, shaped like a coral. "Ocean corrals" was its name. Xellos walked in and got a room from the tall elegant lady at the desk before going up into his room. Xellos glanced at his first class room. It had the view as wonderful as the sight from the cliff with exception of the siren and unfortunate ship. The door was shaped like waves and the bed was similar to an oyster with seashells shaped pillows and comforters.

Xellos smiled as if he had received such grand treatment before, which he had. He placed his small bag on the floor and went out with baggy shirt and pants along with a cloak. He walked into the seaview restaurant at the back of the hotel and settled himself at the extreme back of the restaurant, which was open air, facing the clear blue waters. Suddenly he saw a siren sitting on a nearby rock, looking around worriedly every few minutes. She had a pair of lovely wings and he could make out the wonderfully shaped body beneath the transparent two piece suit which seems to be made just to look decent. The siren turned and spotted Xellos and gasped a little but relaxed when Xellos gave her a smile.

She flew towards him, her short, dark purple hair were whipped around her face. The siren stopped in front of Xellos, careful not to let other people see her. Xellos stared at her, amazed. "Hello, I'm Amelia. However, I must wonder, how come you are not afraid of us, sirens." Amelia spoke, her lovely voice snapping Xellos out of his trance.

Xellos blinked. "I'm not afraid Amelia. I heard of the sirens and decided to see them for myself. I decided to devote my life to studying sirens as they are really amazing creatures. I'm Xellos by the way." Amelia blinked, then blushed. "I'm flattered Xellos. Thank you for complimenting my kind. Anyway, the reason I'm so out in the open is because Filia asked me to look for you." Xellos smiled. "Take me to her then."

Xellos looked Amelia. "However, can you guarantee my safety Amelia?" Amelia nodded anxiously. "Sirens are really kind actually. It is that sometimes we sing without knowing it, above those poor sailors. However I'm still young so I seldom sing unknowingly." Amelia smiled sweetly. With that, Amelia spun round, spread her wings and took flight, with Xellos levitating behind her.

Xellos stared at the speck of dot around the horizon. As they neared it, he spotted Filia and another siren beside her. The siren's back was to him. They finally reached their destination. Amelia leaped happily towards the two females. "Lina, meet Xellos. Xellos meet Lina. I think I don't have to introduce you Filia, do I?"

Filia shook her head. The redhead, otherwise known as Lina, remained in her lying down position. Filia looked up to Xellos and said, "This is that particular siren I was talking about earlier. She is alsleep at the moment, however you can still look at her, just quietly." Xellos chuckled. "You think I'd disturb such a delicate creature like that?" Filia shrugged. "You'll never know." Xellos slowly circled Lina.

*******************

How was it? Don't you think sirens are so lovely?! REVIEW PLEASE FOR ME TO CONTINUE!!! Note: The description of the sirens are changed a little.


	2. Finally! Xellos meets Lina!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Yeah! I got 5 reviews for my first chapter! Breaking record for my fics!

Amelia: REVIEW SOME MORE!!! This is also when the humor begins.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Finally! Xellos meets Lina!

Xellos smiled as he glanced at her face. Filia was right. She was unlike Amelia. Her wings, instead of a bird's, were that of a butterfly. She was breathtaking. Xellos reached out to carress her face but as he did so, she opened her crimson eyes and blinked cutely when she saw Xellos. The both of them remained in this position for a long time- Lina staring at Xellos and Xellos with an arm outstretched, reaching to touch Lina.

Finally, Lina slowly absorbed what she had seen and, eyes widening, jumped up straight and screamed. "Pervert!!" smacking him soundly across the cheeek. Xellos recoiled in pain and ended up falling in the water.

Lina was in hysterics. "Who is this guy Amelia, Filia! Why did he almost touch me???!!!" she screamed. Amelia smiled as if this was an everyday occurance. "That, Lina, is Xellos, a human. He's interested in you!" Lina went dotted eye when Xellos immediately added. "Not **THAT** kind of 'interested'. It's just that I had always been interested in sirens and now I decided to dedicate my life to studying them!"

Filia glared at him. "And you make me explain the basics of sirens. You made me waste my breath!" Xellos smiled at her. "You told me those out of free will Filia." Filia sulked while Lina sat up cross-legged, the beautiful red silk covered her body. "Aren't you afraid Xellos? Of us? Well, actually of sirens. I'm actually classified under sirenettes, a type of siren which have a larger human part. I wish I were like the other sirens." Lina pouted.

Xellos tilted his head slightly. "How are you different from the other sirens." Lina glanced at Amelia and Amelia nodded slightly. Filia knew what this meant.

Lina and Amelia flew into the air while Filia pulled out glasses and a blackboard out of nowhere while Xellos sat in front of it.

"Firstly, sirens have bigger bust while sirenettes have a much slender body due to the lack of bust size." Filia got promptly whacked on the head. "Go to more significant differences." "You mean the bust size wasn't?" Filia was whacked on the head again before Lina flew up to take her place beside Amelia.

"Secondly," Filia rubbed her head. "Sirens have lesser IQ than sirenettes." This time Amelia whacked Filia on the head.

"Ouch! I guess we should get to the main point eh?" Amelia nodded.

"Okay. To conclude it all, sirenettes are the ones who reproduce." "Reproduce?" Xellos repeated. "As in give birth?" "Yeah! Let me give you a detailed explanation." Filia said. She got hold of a chalk and started scribbling on the board.

*******************

Sirenettes (with butterfly wings) + Male (human)= many sirens

Firstborn of the many sirens becomes the next sirenette

*******************

"Do you get it Xelloss?" Filia asked. "I see. Thank you for your explanation." Xellos smiled. Then he turned to Lina, who had landed back on the ground. "Will I ever meet you all again?" Amelia immediately intruded and shouted a "Of course!" Lina eyes widened but before she could protest, Xellos thanked them and levitated back to the island, leaving a fuming Lina behind.

*******************

Finished another chapter! In a day!! REVIEW REVIEW YEAH!!!


	3. Oh my! Their first kiss?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Thanks for your review!! Gotta do my homework!! Amelia is writing this one!

Amelia: Remember! Lina is different from the sirens and even sirenettes. Read carefully please! And please sponser me by giving me more reviews than Fanny chan! *Fanny chan looks up from her mountain of work and glared at Amelia*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Oh my! Their first kiss!

Lina stared out in the ocean as she looked on. Her sisters were at it again. Singing their O so lovely song, hypnotising the unfortunate sailors purely by mistake. She wiggled the wings on her back and took into the air. It had been a week since that human, Xellos, had visited.

People think that it was great, being the eldest, learning to feel emotions before anyone else, especially one which only sirenettes can feel- love. She watched slowly as the ship slowly sank and took its place on the ocean floor below. She glanced around discreetly.

Lina always had hidden secrets, ones which she even kept from her best friends. She looked around again to see the glimming ocean staring back at her. She raised her hands above her head.

"O winds and water hear my call,

Transformation ever so deep,

I command you in all my power

To make me rise, sink or swim,

Whichever my heart desires.

TRANSFORMATION"

A swirl of water and a gust of wind wrapped themselves around the sirenette's slender body, twirling and twisting her in the air. Slowly she upturned and made a diving pit-fall towards the sea. Then she shot out of the water and glowed a stinging bright light. Slowly she fell back to her rock.

She may look unchanged at first but then one would notice the missing wings and she still adorned the red silk. She smoothed out her dress as she stood up. She smirked. The only way to get to land without people noticing you as a siren. She flicked her wrists lightly. It had been a year since she had used her powers. 

"Aquarium ever so deep,

Grant me power!

Agatha! Queen of the ocean!

Hear my cry!

Waves rise and surround me!

WAVATATION!"

Lina cried, floating towards the inviting shore. Eyes darting around, like she always does, she landed on the sandy seaside.

Lina felt like singing. She had resisted the sweet temptation of singing for the longest time. Opening her mouth, she sung the lovliest song ever known to man. Her voice has no effect whatsoever on the humans though, as she is human now as well. As her song came to an end, a group of people had gathered round her. She blushed, embarrassed at the applause and walked away.

Suddenly, she felt someone tugged, hard, at her arm, pulling her. She turned and gasped in shock. There stood Xellos, eyes looking at her quizzedly. "Lina? What are you doing here and where's your wings?" She racked her brain for a logical excuse. "Ermm…uhhh…" was her only reply. "I uhh… folded them up!" Xellos nodded but looked at her skeptically.

Lina shrank under his gaze. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, please?" Xellos finally hesistatantly agreed and Lina jumped and hugged him, kissing him full on the lips before running towards the city square. Xellos stared, determinined, after her, touching his lips gently. "I'll find out the truth Lina. However I'll keep my promise which was sealed with a kiss. My first one."

Lina slowed down as she reached the shore and stared behind her shoulder. "You better keep your promise, especially after you have stolen my first kiss." "With that, she crept into the cool water and hid behind a large rock, muttering.

"Transformation return me to my original state,

And bring me back to where I had belonged.

Reverseformation!"

She glanced behind her disceetly before she flew into the air and out of sight but not from one particular watchful eye.

*******************

The next chapter would be up soon. Maybe on tomomorrow or the day after tomorrow or Friday! In the meantime, GIVE ME A **_R_**! GIVE ME A **_E_**! GIVE ME A **_V_**! GIVE ME A **_I_**! GIVE ME A **_E_**! GIVE ME A **_W_**! GIVE ME A **_REVIEW_**!!! I had straightened out my grammar mistakes and redones it again!


	4. Impossible! The truth is out!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Fanny chan: I'm sick, has a fever, a cold, a cough and a headache and on the worst day of all- on my birthday! It is on 31th January.

Amelia: Fanny has a sore throat today, 1th Febuary. Give her the best birthday present and REVIEW!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Impossible! The truth is out!

Lina returned to her rock only to find her friends there. "Where had you been Lina?" Amelia asked curiously. Lina shook her head. "I was somewhere minding my own business," Lina muttered, a faint red appearing on her cheeks.

Filia was silent the whole time. After a few hours, Amelia left. Filia slowly glided to Lina. "Are you really human?" Lina turned towards her. "OF course…not! What makes you think that?" Lina laughed nervously.

Filia long hair shielded her eyes. I saw you gone from the rock, which you hardly ever leave, and guessed that you decided to go closer to shore. I spotted you, with no wings andsuddenly in a flash, with wings. Filia glanced up. "What is going on? What are you? Sirenette, Siren, human or none of them? I need answers Lina and I need them now!" Filia glanced into Lina's eyes which was filled with absolute horror.

Bright light started enveloping Lina, covering her from head to toe. Screams could be heard as the light burned brighter and brighter.

The screams slowly stoped and an angelic version of Lina stood before the terrified Filia.With eyes that burns and a silky face, Lina stared at Filia.

"One who reveals truth

About myself in front of a human,

Is forever to be banished,

To the watery bottom of the ocean.

I am who Lina draws power from,

The queen of the ocean you see before you,

And all living creatures that live in and around it.

I am Agatha!

Choose Filia!

Be forever banished in the ocean or Lina follows me.

Choose Filia! Lina or yourself!"

Filia cowered in fear. She could not make up her mind. Agatha flawless face turned into a satisfied smirk. "If you can't decide, I'll choose. I choose Lina. She is much stronger and braver in power and in strength. I've choosen amd I'll now leave you in peace. The angel slowly sank below the ocean and a translucent Lina followed her, eyes closed and motionless.

Filia blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Lina…LINA!!" she screamed. A shoulder slowly landed on her shoulders. "Why? WHY AGATHA?" A sickening sweet voice flosted towards Filia's ears. "Lina approached me and swore not to let anyone discover her powers if I grant her them, especially not in front of a human, and I agreed. Lina is half sirenette and half human. I hope these answers your question."

Fila shoulders shake rapidly but the hands held her down. "I'll help Lina, Filia. Don't you worry." Xellos than turned towards Filia and muttered. "Raywing." "I'll find her, don't worry," Xellos mouthed before submerging below the surface.

*******************

Yuck…that is a little X/F in here and I did not want it. Don't get the wrong idea X/F fans, this is strictly X/L!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	5. Confusion! You mean there is more?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Fanny chan: Maybe the last chapter sucks but I don't have much inspiration nowadays. Amelia said she'd help me write this chapter.

Amelia: Fanny chan has a major writer's block. *sobs* Be nice and review for me k?

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Confusion! You mean there is more?

Xellos looked around in the clear waters. Schools of fishes swam in groups, adding colours to the pale waters. Xellos slowly swam, following the tiny spot of red in front of him. A dark aura flared from him, seeming as if it was trying to push its way out. Xellos smirked as he gazed at the dot belonging to Agatha.

Agatha swam into a tiny hole. Xellos followed quickly only to find that he can't enter it while using raywing. He frowned."I guess I have no choice but swim through it holding my breath," he muttered. The bubble disappeared and Xellos swam through.

The cave was long and narrow and soon Xellos found his lungs burning for air. "I have no choice…" he thought in agony.

"Darkness from the monster race,

Beastmaster Xelas,

Grant me power and give me form.

Give me the power to transform into your servant,

Xellos Metallium!"

The dark aura surrounded him completely and he opened his slitted eyes. "That's better," he thought, smirking. Then, he disappeared.

In a majestic underwater castle, Agatha sat on her throne, Lina dressed in a magnificient dress sat beside her. "How do you feel to be back home Lina?" Lina tilted her head and stared blankly at Agatha. "Wonderful, Mother…"

Xellos suddedly appeared before them, agast. He had overheard their conversation earlier. "Would you like to tell me about what is happening here Agatha?" Xellos opened his eyes a little, to show what is his form now. If Agatha was scared, she showed none of it. "A mazuko eh? Well, I'll be glad to tell you what is going on if you would tell me how you became a mazuko." Xellos nodded. "It's a deal."

*******************

Well people, everything which you may be confused about will be throughly explained in the next chapter. Amelia would write that one too, with some help from me, Fanny k?


	6. Hurray! Explainations finally!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying*  
********************  
Amelia: Thanks for your support! I thought I written pretty badly.

Fanny chan: At least better than me…

Amelia: *pats Fanny's back*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Hurray! Explainations finally!

Agatha smiled as she graciously stood up and bowed. "Please begin Xellos." Xellos nodded as he sat down on the watery cushions.

"My mother was Xelas Metallium, one of the dark lords of the mazuko race. However, though I was not borned like a normal human baby, my mother created me as a human, not mazuko. She told me once that she had experienced what it was like to be mazuko and though she had all the power, she was lonely and mazuko couldn't love. So she created me out of lonliness and made me human out of experience.

I, however, was allowed to draw her power to help me in my times of need but I rarely do it as she says it weakens her. I will change to be a human with the powers and abilities of a dark lord. The only thing, which changes in my physical form, is my eyes."

Agatha nodded. "Thank you for your kind explaination and I shall return your answer with mine."

"Lina was originally my daughter, however, Astrilia, the late sirenette and the last of her kind, could not bear children, very rare for sirenettes. Lina, was kidnapped one night when she was merely a year old, too young to remember anything. Astrilia was trained in magic and casted a powerful spell, one which draws from her own power. I was powerless to get Lina back and merely lived beneath the sea.

I watched as Lina was transformed into a sirenette and that was the day when I had had it, casting a spell over the sirens, making them sing when they did not wanted to. However, I left Lina and her friends untouched. Astrilia, however, did not know something.

Before Astrilia kidnapped my daughter, she had tried all sorts of spells to give her a child. The first of those spells worked but the baby was thrown into the deepest of the ocean. I had retrieved the baby and had planned to give it to Astrilia but that day was the fateful day which she had kidnapped Lina. I kept this baby and named her Luna." Agatha swam towards a small room and reappeared with a young maiden with short purple hair and bangs covering her eyes. She looked like Xellos in a way. Great and grand butterfly wings adorned her back and Lina's old ones paled in compare with hers.

"This is how a real sirenette looks like. Not like the fake wings my daughter had. They were planted there by Astrilia to make her look every way a sirenette." 

Xellos stared with closed eyes. "Why didn't you return Luna to Astrilia?"

"Astrilia died after completing Lina's transformation, out of exhaustion. However, Lina still retained part of her human part. If you are wondering, I'm a goddess who had an affair with a human, Valentine. I was then baished to live under the ocean but the gods took pity on me and allowed me control over the ocean creatures and critters. I gave birth to Lina and that was when it started getting messy. Valentine was a wonderful man. He had not overeact or reject me when he found out I was a goddess. Actually, he made 14th of Febuary Valentine's Day as 14th of Febuary was the day I was banished and said my last goodbyes to him." Tears formed on Agatha's eyes as Lina and Luna reached out comforting hands and supported her. "It was also the day he died…."

"I sorry…" Xellos muttered, surprised he could be so soft.

"Don't be," Agatha smiled sadly. "Amelia and the other sirens were too borned from Astrilia." At Xellos amazed look, she continued. "Her other spells worked but they simply needed time to be completed. When she died, translucent sirens came out through her tummy and became solid when they touched the ground. That was how the new generation of sirens came about. I had thought I had lost Lina forever until I heard her call, asking me to be her source of power. She had sworn herslf to me, breaking the spell which Astrilia casted over her to keep me away. What Filia and Amelia or other water creatures told you were partially true. They were all under the influence of me. Sirenettes are not half siren half human but pure sirens, only different as they have the ability to reproduce. Lina is half human and half goddess. I had to lie to Filia as you was there, I never knew you would follow me or that you're a mazuko. I supposed I have finally answered all your questions am I right?"

Xellos nodded. "I suppose we can surfaced now and I can change out of my mazuko form?" Xellos asked meekly. Agatha nodded and the foursome teleported out of the water.

*******************

Hiya! If you have any more questions which I may miss out, tell me in your reviews! AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. Are troubles over finally?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: HERE'S WHERE THE X/L STARTS!!!

Amelia: *wails* Is me and Zel that uncompatiable?

Fanny chan: I'm not sure…

Readers: *starts muttering yes and no*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Are troubles over finally?

The foursome appeared in front of all the sirens who had gathered along with the mermaids. Among them were Filia and Amelia. Everyone of them were poised and was ready for battle, getting themselves prepared to fight Agatha herself for the sake of Lina.

As Agatha appeared with Lina, Luna and Xellos, who had changed back to his human form, the sirens started charging towards them, long, elegant bird wings flapping furiously but were all repelled by an invisible force and fell into the ocean.

Agatha thanked Luna as she had been the one who had summoned the invisible shield.

Agatha bowed and muttered softly.

"Creatures of the ocean,

All who had been decieved,

I, Agatha, goddess of the ocean,

Return and allow you to

Reclaim your honesty.

Thou shan't not sink into lies

And deception any longer!

CONVERT!"

The entire ocean glowed a deep crimson before returning into its original colour. The sirens blinked at the foursome, eyes shifting desperately between Lina and Luna, not knowing which is their real leader. Agatha smiled at them.

"The real sirenette, is Luna. The leader of the sirens!" Luna smiled under her bangs as she floated gently to a small rock. Sirens on all sides engulfed her.

Amelia and Filia flew and swam respectively to Lina, who had landed on another small rock with her mother and Xellos.

"Mind explaining Lina?" Filia asked, confused. Lina chuckled gently and proceeded to explain all the facts and details. Agatha smiled at the scene and turned to Xellos.

"I allow you the hand of my daughter. I think she'll will allow that too," Agatha smiled. Xellos eyes widened as he started to put his hands up to protest. "I know she was your first kiss just like like you are hers." At the reminder on the incident, Xelloss cheeks had a slight pink tint. Agatha chuckled slightly as she walked away, leaving Xellos with his own thoughts.

Agatha walked to the edge of the big rock and sat down, her legs lying limply, half in the water. She glanced up to the sky sadly.

"Lina's becoming like us, Valentine, finding her true love when time comes. I hope you are doing well up there. I sure you would be very happy." Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind whipped her hair. It seemed she was transported to another strange yet familar world.

A blond hair man with shining blue orbs as eyes appeared with another beautiful form with sparkling golden eyes and wavy, long, blue hair. "Welcome Agatha darling." The man smiled. "You are in the space you created for us." Agatha looked at the man closely then shrieked in happiness.

"VALENTINE!" she cried, rushing forward and embracing him warmly. Valentine chuckled. "I love you too sweetheart." Agatha opened her eyes as she snuggled up to Valentine. She peered at the other figure closely. "Astrilia?" she asked in surprise. Astrilia stepped into the light, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Agatha, Valentine. I shouldn't have took Lina away from you. You should have told me that you had my daughter." Agatha smiled warmly at her. "We're united now aren't we?" "But…but Agatha…" "I forgive you Astrilia, my beloved little sister." "Sister? You still acknowledge me as one?" Agatha chuckled. "Of course. We should forgive and forget shouldn't we? Now all well that ends well. Don't worry."

Tears fell like pearls on the ground. "You are so kind big sister. You can still remember the day we became sworn sisters," Astrilia ran into Agatha's open arms, crying. Agatha smiled at her sobbing sister.

"That's what I like about you Agatha. So kind, so caring, so forgiving and so adorable," Valentine smiled. "Thank you," Agatha smiled at him. "So, do I have your permission to give Lina's hand to Xellos Metallium?"she added teasingly.

"Of course!" he replied. "Although I may be dead, or rather, an angel, I still take note on especially you and our daughter. I could see how she looks at Xellos and almost feel how warm she feels inside everything he smiled at her. And I know definitely he feels the same way." Astrilia had recovered and returned to her original cheerful state. "I agree as well…" Suddenly the three person's eyes locked into each other and smirked. "Meet here at noon tomorrow." Agatha said.

Lina suddenly sneezed. "Someone is definitely thinking of me," she thought silently as she resumed her conversation. "Where's mother anyway?"

*******************

Looks like all the trouble is over and what are the three cunning individuals up to? But let's think again. Is **_ALL_** troubles over? 


	8. Oh dear! Trouble has indeed arrived!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: Now Xellos and Lina spends more time together! Give me a high five!!

Amelia: I'm going to come out too… maybe, in this chapter!!!

Fanny chan: Thank you for your kind remarks Spell Weaver, Digi_riven, Lady Katrina, sd_tenshi_, Amelia, Kathy, SGG-chan, sev-girl and expression person ( 0_o & ^_^ )

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Oh dear! Trouble has indeed arrived!

As Lina and Xellos strolled side by side on the beach, Lina tilted her head and asked. "Don't you notice that Mother is constantly missing?" Xellos grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so…"

Suddenly, this young, yet to be couple bumped into another couple. A haugthy woman and her boyfriend's face twisted in anger as they glared at Lina and Xellos. "Watch where you're going!" the lady yelled.

As they were about to walk away, a loud beeping sound suddenly rang throughout the air. The man raised an eyebrown and smirked. He turned round and offered a hand to Xellos. "My apologises and please pardon my girlfriend, Amelia, over here. I'm Zelgadis. How do you do? We've just arrive in this little town after hearing rumors about it."

Lina scratched her head and asked. "Rumors? Like what?" Amelia smirked, eyes sparkling a strange twinkle. "About the great food and beautiful beach and especially the rare, magical creatures which live here." Lina and Xellos exchanged glances before nodding at them. "Well, good to see you and enjoy your stay!" Lina added hurriedly as they walked away from the strange couple.

"Is so weird, you know, their changed attitude to us after that beeping sound," Lina muttered. Xellos nodded in agreement. "Something tells me that this would not be the last time we will be seeing them," Xellos added.

Two shadows stared at Lina and Xellos as they spoke, eavesdropping on them. "How right you are," the male of the couple muttered.

Lina and Xellos were hanging out on their favourite rock on the surface of the sea. It was decorated with sea urchins and seaweeds and carved in the rock were Xellos and Lina's names. Their names were carved one above the other, with an empty space in between. The space in between was Agatha's suggestion although they don't know what it is for. How naïve!

Unknown to the naive pair however, Agatha was peeking on them through a crystal ball under the sea. Then, clutching the ball, she disappeared.

And reappeared in the meeting place, which was the place which Agatha had created for Valentine and herself, otherwise known as 'Mission Lina and Xellos get together ' secret hide-out. Her other two partners in crime, Valentine and Astrilia, soon appeared and greeted her as they discussed the day's happening between the two unfortunate magical beings, not knowing of the wild turns of events destiny had in store for the yet to be couple.

Back to Lina and Xellos, this young pair had already fallen asleep, Lina on Xellos's lap. A small dot bobbing up and down on the ocean slowly came into view. As we zoom in, we can distinctively hear a voice over the loud crashing waves and purring of their motor boat. "We have our targets now…Amelia."

*******************

I guess you now can imagine what is going to happen! Remember to review. P/S: If you have a angsty angst fic which can make people cry, e-mail me about it!! PLEASE! And it must ba a X/L fic! E-mail add: fanny_chan_denise@yahoo.com.sg P/S: If anyone of u would not like to continue reading and want an ending, e-mail me/review and tell me. I'll post it up for you


	9. Captured! What a blizzard!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Gomen nasai!

Amelia: *whispers* I think Fanny chan has a Japanese language sickness. I guess it was because she was always watching the anime, Hana Yori Dango, which is in Japanese. Now she likes to speak a few simple Japanese words. Strange huh?

Fanny chan: Are you speaking ill of me Amelia?

Amelia: *shakes head. Suddenly she remembers something* Why did you make me the bad guy huh Fanny chan? WHY??!?!?!

Fanny chan: *whistles while pondering* Well…*whispers to Amelia*

Amelia: Oh!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Captured! What a blizzard!

On the lovely, decorated rock where Lina and Xellos laid, a figure, two to be exact, snuck up on them. In their hands was a strange object. "I'm so excited Zelgadis." Amelia muttered.

"I not Amelia so can you just keep your mouth shut before you wake them up!?" Zelgadis asked. Amelia chuckled darkly yet softly. "Of course dear. As long as we love each other." Zelgadis cringed a little on hearing the word-love. Zelgadis pressed the button on the object in his hand as Amelia pressed hers.

Electricity shot out of it. Just at that moment, Xellos awoke and saw Amelia and Zelgadis. He grabbed Lina and was about to run when everything went black for him and Lina, who had awokened when Xellos grabbed her.

Lina blinked her eyes open, ruby red pupils darting across the room. She found herself in some kind of lodge. She saw raging snow outside. "Wha..What?! Why is it snowing if we are in a sunny resort island?" she mused aloud1, surprised.

Amelia and Zelgadis appeared behind her. "That's because you are no longer in that resort island. Hohohohohohohohoho…" Amelia laughed. [A/N: Think Naga, think Naga (or Tomoyo Daidouji from CCS or Sakurako from Hana Yori Dango)]

Lina shivered as she backed away, nearly tripping over a body. Lina immediately took her eyes off Amelia and looked down. "Xellos!" She started hugging his unconcious form, not knowing about the eye contact Amelia and Zelgadis exchanged.

"We'll leave you here until we know what to do with you. I warned you not to try to escape but if you want to, please go ahead and try," Zelgadis said, amusement hinted slightly in his tone. Lina had not heard what he said as she continued hugging Xellos.

Zelgadis and Amelia shrugged then disappeared just when Xellos began to regain conciousness. Xellos barely acknowledge his surrounding before Lina started hugging him so tightly till he could barely breathe. "Breathing is becoming a problem here Lina," he rasped.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Lina asked, releasing. He nodded and they two sat up to clearly study their surrounding. It was a comfy little wooden lodge which kept most of the cold out thpugh there would be a chilly breeze every now or then. A fireplace was at one side and to the other was a cupboard and chopped fireword neatly stacked to one side.

"Let's go find a way out of this island," Lina suggested. Xellos shook his head. "We'll die if we go out in that bizzard." Lina face scrunched into anger. "So you would let us die in the hands of the enemy instead of fighting for our freedom. Find then. I'll go myself."

Lina pulled the door open and slamed it close before anymore snow could go into the lodge and stalked away, with hardly a decent outfit to keep her warm. Xellos stared at the door, debating silently whether to chase her or not.

Images flashed across his mind. The first time they met. The kiss. Following Agatha to save her. Finding out her true identity. Receiving her hand of marriage by her mother though Lina and himself was not really dating yet. Watching her laugh. Xellos smiled and blushed slightly.

Suddenly he heard the wind howling through the door. He gasped, all thoughts only on Lina as he raced for the door, grabbing a coat lying around on the way out.

*******************

At least Xellos is cleverer ne? Taking a coat unlike Lina. Well, the next chapter will be right up! Till then, review and thanks Lina Inverse the Dramata for the correction of pages! ARIGATOU ALL U REVIEWERS!!!


	10. Safe! And new-found feelings discovered!...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: So long break… Well, NOW I'M UP AND PUMPING!!

Amelia: *sighs* sorry for the long wait with the cliffhanger she means.

Fanny chan: *peeks open one eye and glared at Amelia with it* Don't start. Anyway, here's the next chapter and more reviews!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Safe! And new-found feelings discovered!!

"Lina!" Xellos yelled as he trudged through the thick snow. The snowstorm was getting stronger by the minute. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red toppling into the thick blanket of snow. "Lina!" He cried, running through the blanket of snow as fast as his legs could carry him.

Stopping at where he supposedly saw her fall, he scanned the area only to be confonted by white, pure, soft, feathery substance otherwise known as snow. "Lina…" he mummered as he dropped to the ground and clutch the snow beneath hin with his fist. Then, lifting them up from the ground, he looked at the tiny hole he made in the snow and got an unexpected find.

Strands of red hair were seen billowing out from the small hole. Immediately, he dug the hole larger with frost-bitten hands. The hole was soon replaced with Lina, cold and blue. He placed his ear on her chest, straining his ear muscles to hear the beating of her heart and he did. It was faint however. Ignoring the pain and agony in his aching muscles, he lifted Lina up ever so gently, placing his own warm coat over her, and then, hurriedly trudged back towards the small cabin.

****

Lina's POV

I was soo cold. So, so very cold. I felt warmth. Someone faintly calling my name. I know I should wake up but I was so cold. Too cold to even open an eyelid. So I snuggled into the warmth carrying and covering me.

After a long while, I could feel more heat coursing through my body. I felt warmed as I finally managed to peek open an eyelid. The first thing I saw was a fuzzy purple image however I know who was that only too well. I don't know what overcame me as I muttered his name with so much passion… so much… love…

Love? It can't be! I can never fall in love… can I? No, it must be my clouded brain.

****

End Lina's POV

Xellos heard Lina muttered his name and smiled in relief. As she turned about to snuggled for more warmth, he hugged himself, staring into the inviting flame in the lodge.

****

Xelloss's POV

As the fire flickered before my eyes, it may have been my own imagination but I think I saw Lina dancing in it… Look! There it is again! Wait a minute. I recognise this symptom. It is love isn't it? I guess Agatha was right, I'm definitely falling for Lina Inverse, the dancing flame of warmth which my heart has been longing for so long. I turned to Lina as she brought the blanket to cover her lovely face.

I wonder what she thinks of me. I do believe as only a friend, and nothing more… But why does it hurts so much to just think of that?

****

End Xelloss's POV

****

In the 'Mission Lina and Xellos get together' secret hide-out, a shrill, alarming scream could be heard.

"Lina and Xellos are MISSING!! What am I'm to do!! My poor daughter! My poor son-in-law!!" Agatha shrieked as she half-sob.

"I really wonder where they are. They were on the rock just a few seconds ago…" Valentine mused agitatedly.

"Let us find them soon," Astrilia pleaded to God.

***

A femaline chuckled rang through the hallways of a dark castle. It was located on an island no one, human and magical beings alike, knew about.

"My plans are going sooo well," she giggled happily.

*******************

Wanna guess who was that? Heehee… An even tougher question. What is her motive for doing this to the kawaii couple? Well, continue reading to find out.


	11. A meeting? Maybe two!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: *sighs* I'm sorry if this will be rushed but I have totally run of ideas.

Amelia: *sighs* me too…

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

A meeting? Maybe two!

Yawning, Lina peeked from under heavy eyelids only to see a disturbing sight. Twitching uncontrollably, a shriek was heard miles away. Xellos woke up with a start and found himself lying beside Lina under the small blanket.

Slowly he edged away. "I'm so sorry…"

Lina stared straight at him, and suddenly found herself blushing for no apparent reason. "No…I should be the one sorry." Before the pair could continue their 'argument', Zelgadis and Amelia arrived.

"I guess you had a good night? Well, you should be rested and well. Our master would like to see you." Lina eyes went wide but Xellos remained calm.

"Fine. Take us to whoever this person is. I'm sure he/she is not clever enough to employ such lousy spys." Xellos sniffed.

Zelgadis eyes bored into Xellos's skull, veins could be seen on Zelgadis pale skin. (Zelgadis is a human in my fic, not a chimera)

"After you," Zelgadis muttered through clenched teeth. Amelia happily led them into the portal in which Zelgadis followed shortly after.

****

In the 'Mission Lina and Xellos get together' secret hide-out

"I see… Well… WE'LL BE GLAD TO COOPERATE!" Agatha shrieked and Valentine merely shrugged and sighed. Astrilia smiled to the ceiling. "Thank God!"

The figure in front of them smiled gleefully. "My plan will be just sweet. It will run smoothly as long as I have your help." The three nodded in agreement once again.

After a while, the figure turned and vanished into thin air. "I have guests to meet." A disembodied voice followed shortly after.

*******************

Confusion is in the air. Gomen nasai. I'll try my best to make it least confusing as possible.


	12. The meeting! Who is this person?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: *sees people scroll past fic* GOMEN NASAI!! Please continue reading!! I promised to continue earlier next time.

Amelia: *nods solemnly* And I'll make sure she does too…

Fanny chan: *sees readers ignoring her* PLEASE COME AND READ!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

The meeting! Who is this person?

Lina and Xellos trailed slowly behind Zelgadis and Amelia through the long dark corridor with their only light source, a dim candle, which Amelia held. As the candle flickered as it shined its dull light on a strange structure.

"That's familiar… It looks like something mother would have…" Xellos mused silently as he continued walking down the walkway, not knowing of the changes happening to his and Lina's clothes.

****

In the 'Mission Lina and Xellos get together' secret hide-out

"Oh… look look!!" Agatha squealed to her 'sister'. Astrilia nodded excitedly as well. "I see! I see!! I can't wait!!"

Valentine stared at the crystal ball which displayed Xellos and Lina going to see that captor. He had to admit it was interesting what was happening to them but nevertheless, he had to say a phrase he had always repeated.

"Women…" he sighed.

With that, two pairs of angry eyes yet filled with mirth turned towards him.

"Just take it I didn't say anything okay?" Valentine sighed. "Let's go. They would be arriving soon and we have to be in time for the ceremony.

****

Back to Lina and Xellos

Xellos past yet another familiar statue. "I'm now positive I've came here before… But where is this place?" Lina glanced sideways and saw Xellos looking around.

"What?" she asked nervously. "Having pre-see-your-captor jitters?" Xellos did not reply but continued looking around nervously. If they had not been in the dark and had not been so occupied with their own anxieties and curiousity, they would have noticed how much their clothings had changed.

Finally they saw a majestic white door. Lina sharp ears caught a few mumbles from Zelgadis as they neared the door. "…too…elaborate…usual…" Lina could not hear any more than these few meaningless words.

Once they reached the gate, Zelgadis and Amelia stood at either sides of the door and merely said, "Congratulations," before opening the wide doors and pushing the clueless pair in. As they adjusted to the bright white lights, all they saw was a white fog. All at once, Xellos felt someone tugging him away from Lina.

Before he could protest, a strong hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him towards somewhere.

He heard Lina's shrill outcry of rage but she was quickly silenced and for a few minutes, all he heard was the tugging and brushing of hair, most probably Lina's. "Stupid fog," he mentally cursed as he struggled against the person who had a strong hold on him. Finally soft music was heard and Lina was placed beside him, restrained. He heard her cuss a little but chose to ignore those.

A clear, feminine voice rang throughout the crowd.

"Dear fellow friends and relatives. We have gathered here today to celebrate the happy renuion of two lost souls. If anyone here objects to this marriage, please feel free to raise it now." There were no objections.

Lina and Xellos gasped simultaneosly. No way this is happening. All at once, they noticed their beautiful white long dress and smart black suit respectively. Yeah, ah uh, no WAY is this happening!

After a lot of recitation by tbe 'priest', the words they had dreaded were announced.

"Will Lina Inverse take Xellos Metallium to be her lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health?" There was silence. Lina did not know how to answer. She wanted with all her heart to say yes but what if Xellos hated her and don't even like her? What if she embarrassed herself in front of the people she can't see due to the fog?

A familiar voice floated into her ear. "Say what you mean with all your heart. Your first marriage is the most meaningful one. Remember this. Listen to your heart, not your mind."

Lina nodded and took a deep breath before muttering. "I do."

"Then will Xellos Metallium take Lina Inverse as his lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health?"

First silence, then and a meek "I do," was heard.

"You may now exchanged vows and rings." The young couple turned and stared into each other eyes, searching for sincerity and found them. They smiled before Xellos started.

"I, Xellos Metallium, swore with my life that I would take care till the day I die. I love her with all my heart. Though we had been forced to come here, I would never hate the people who organized this is any way. In fact, I would love them! However, I would love Miss Lina Inverse much much more." Swoons were heard from the crowd.

Lina smiled before speaking. "I, Lina Inverse, swore on my life to love this man whole-heartedly and never to betray him in any way till the day I die. I hope for us to die on the same day so as to keep each other company in heaven. I love you Xellos Metallium, with all my heart and will never regret this for the rest of my life."

With that, the two exchanged their ring.

The same feminine voice now held a hint of amusement. "Good. You may now kiss the bride." Tentatively, Xellos lifted the veil and leaned in for the kiss.

Lina closed her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips. Wrapping her around his neck, she pulled him closer as well.

Closer, nearer and finally, the kiss, which acknowledges their marriage, was finally done. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, yet it was filled with an unknown passion. Finally they parted and a roaring crowd exploded into applause. Sobbing was heard as well.

"Well my dear newly wedded couple, I are eager to see who your mysterious matchmakers are…" The feminine voice chuckled.

With a wave of her hand, the fog slowly disappeared into nothingless and Xellos and Lina had the greatest shock of their entire life.

*******************

Who are the matchmakers? Well, next chapter to find out. P/S: Don't worry, the next chapter will comeout fast, I promise.


	13. Found out and a happily ever after!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. *Breaks out crying* Oh yeah! I forgot to say Agatha and Astrilia are mine!!!  
********************  
Fanny chan: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!!!I'm so so sorry for not keeping to my promise. So sorry! If I've no reviews, I understand… *sobs*

Amelia: *sighs* she just won't listen…

Fanny chan: *brightens up* Anyway, this will be the final chapter of my fic, no more epilouges and such. I'm kinda relieved to have finished this. It was on hold for so long I didn't know when it'd finish!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Ever heard of sirens? Well, if you do, I decided to change the description about sirens a little. They are very interesting, beautiful but deadly. Review for me to continue and the main pairing will be Xellos+Lina!! This is a total complete AU!!  
********************

****

Sirens  
By Fanny chan

Found out and a happily ever after!

"MOTHER!" Lina and Xellos cried in amazement. The four smirking adults smirked at their respective daughter and son.

Xelas spoke up first. "Looky. my dear little boy all grown up and married." She gave a thousand-walt smile. "And my daughter-in-law is soooooooooooo pretty!!"

Lina blushed while Xellos gaped. It had been a few years since he last saw him mother.

Not long after, Agatha spoke gleefully. "Lina, Xellos, meet you father, Valentine, and my sworn sister, Astrila!" Lina eyes poped out of its sockets as soon as she registered her mother's words.

Xellos looked at his mother. "Since you are the mastermind **_mother_**, pray tell why with all the fancy gadgets you gave them?" He asked, gesturing at Amelia and Zelgadis.

Zelas slipped a glass of wine she had materialized. "To make this whole procedure more realistic," she replied nonchantly.

Lina and Xellos sweatdropped as they sat on one of the many benches of the church.

They glanced at each other and sighed. Lina leaned on Xellos's shoulder as he stroked her long crimson hair.

"Xellos, do you know what I've just figured out?"

"I not sure but perhaps…"

With that, they both sighed in exasperation before simultaneously saying.

"Never ever get related to any supernatural being," they mummered, sweatdropping at the multiple floating, slithering and other such creatures.

*******************

Whoa! Way bad ending. Way way bad. I guess I was not really focused on this fic when I did it. Note to self: Finish a fic before posting. R&R if you will but if you want to flame, then hit the back button RIGHT NOW! Thank you for your cooperation. =^_^=


End file.
